


Smaug

by jackson_nicole



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Smaug

The company made their way up the side of the Misty Mountain, trying to make it to the hidden door before the last light of Durin's day. As they lost Gandalf in the forest of Mirkwood, they chanced upon a young woman on their journey from the palace of Thranduil to Laketown. Now, with Asta among them, they moved even quicker up the mountain. Once there, they searched and searched for the keyhole. Finally, with the last light of day fading, Thorin stared longingly at the light; the light of hope in his eyes fading with the sun.

"Stop!" Thorin shouted, his voice deep and defeated. The other dwarves stopped and turned to their leader, confused. "That is it. The light is gone. We will never get into the mountain."

Thorin looked back at his companions, mainly to his kin. His sad eyes sweeping over each of them, silently telling them their cause was lost. One by one, the dwarves fell to the lost hope and followed Thorin as he started for the stairs.

"No!" Asta protested. She spun around, her swords clinking, madly, against the metal on her belt. "You can't give up now! There _must_ be a way. We did not waste all this time for naught. There HAS to be something else."

"Do you not see? You ignorant human. It is over." Thorin said, descending the stairs. Asta sighed and shook her head. Bilbo stood in the same place, looking around, muttering to himself, "Stand by the grey stone...when the thrush knocks..."

As Asta protested, trying to convince the stubborn-headed dwarves not to leave, the moonlight rose above the rocked mountain and revealed the keyhole. Bilbo smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"No, wait! The key-hole! Come back! It's the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn! That's the last light of Durin's day!" Bilbo cried triumphantly, kicking his feet, happily. Asta turned and smiled wide, as the gleaming moonlight shone on the stone wall, illuminating the key hole. The dwarves rushed back and cheered as Thorin slowly came back to the wall. He pressed a hand on the key hole and a smile of relief and hope washed over his face. Thorin turned to Bilbo, who gladly handed him the key. Thorin smiled, taking the key from the hobbit and inserting it into the hole, turning it, pushing against the stone. Loud thuds sounded as the door creaked it's way open. A gust of air was pushed through as the passageway breathed for the first time in many many years. Thorin turned to Bilbo.

"You time has come...Master Burglar." Thorin said with a smile. All at once, Bilbo's smile and joy disappeared, remembering why he had been hired and what lay inside this mountain they fought so hard to get to. Bilbo looked down the passageway and took a deep breath before heading down. Balin followed him uttering a few words of encouragement. At least for a dwarf. The others waited outside the door. An hour passed and the dwarves and Asta began to get restless.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all..." Asta said, never taking her eyes off the door as she paced in front of it. "We must go after him! What if something has happened to him?"

"He is a burglar." Thorin said.

"He's a _hobbit_! He may be silent and sneaky, but he does not, nor has he ever struck me as someone who knows what he's doing. He is no thief. You've sent him to his death." Asta spat. She turned, but Thorin grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn back to him.

"Do not dare speak to me in that way. I am the King of Erebor!" Thorin shouted. Asta ripped her arm away and took a step back.

"You are _nothing_. Not yet. Not until you hold the Arkenstone in your hand and have a crown on your head, sit in the throne of your forebears will you be king. Even then, you are no king to me." Asta said. She went to the rock where she disarmed herself. Pulling on her sword and daggers, she strapped herself up. "I don't care what you say. I'm going after him. You might only care about your treasure. But I care about his life as well as all of yours."

Asta huffed and turned to tunnel down the passageway. Thorin shook his head at the human and turned away. When he did, he saw the faces of his kin.

"What?" Thorin asked. The dwarves looked at one another, then at Thorin, before strapping themselves up and heading into the tunnel after Asta. Thorin sighed and grabbed his sword, following the others as well.

Deep in the heart of the mountain, Asta searched for Bilbo, not daring to even whisper his name for fear of what it might bring to the hobbit, and herself. Armed with her daggers, Asta crept around every corner, but with no sign of the small hobbit. Trudging forward still, while rounding a corner, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Grabbing the hand, twisting it and pulling it, pressing the owner against the wall, she pressed a dagger to his throat. A good look at his face and Asta sighed, releasing him.

"Kili.." Asta sighed, shaking her head and turning.

"Apologies. I did not mean to frighten you." Kili said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You did not frighten me. You startled me. And you got lucky. Any more startled and you'd be starin' at your insides." Asta whispered.

"Have you found Bilbo?" Ori asked, coming up behind Fili and Balin. Asta shook her head.

"No. No sign of him yet...But the stench of _him_ is every where. And it's getting stronger." Asta said. The company knew the dragon was near, for sparce gold coins began to litter their path. Following the coins, they soon found Bilbo, confronted by the dragon, the Great Smaug. Clinking of the coins as an invisible person ran across them sounded. Confused, Asta followed the coins until Bilbo was revealed. Smaug had caught sight of the hobbit and made a move for him. Asta took a chance. She ran toward Bilbo and jumped off the ledge, landing just in front of the hobbit, her sword drawn and pointed at the dragon.

"You will not touch him!" Asta shouted in dragon tongue. Smaug was taken aback at the human that was able to speak to him in his native tongue, as were the dwarves and Bilbo.

"Who are you to command me?!" Smaug shouted in Common Tongue.

"One whom you will obey." Asta hissed. She raised her sword at the dragon, making Smaug raise his head in obediance. Once again, Asta hissed a command in dragon tongue and Smaug obeyed. The great dragon lowered his head, glancing up at Asta every now and then. Asta lifted her head in dominance. "You will not harm any of us. You will give us the Arkenstone and leave this place, never to return, under pain of death."

Smaug huffed at her.

"That is an order!" Asta shouted. Smaug roared, then took off, flying around the room then through a corridor. Asta, Bilbo and the dwarves followed the dragon to the main hall. Smaug breathed heavy fire as he flew, enraged that he was commanded by a puny, insignificant human. But he obeyed, nonetheless. Asta shouted at him again in dragon tongue and Smaug shot out a column of fire at the doors of Erebor. The stone was blasted apart and Smaug shot out into the night sky, a final roar left behind. Asta hissed one final time in dragon tongue, a warning to Smaug. She turned back to the dwarves and Bilbo, to find them all in equal shock. Thorin pushed his way to the front.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded. Asta tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"A daughter of Gondor. Of the old kings." Asta said.

"You are of the Dúnedain?" Balin asked, a smile on his face. Asta nodded.

"Indeed I am. I was taught many things in my life. Dragon tongue was one of them. If anyone, man, dwarf, elf or hobbit were to speak to a dragon in their native tongue, they must obey." Asta said, proudly. Thorin hesitated, but took a knee, bowing his head in respect.

"We owe you a debt that can never be repaid. You have given us back our homeland without bloodshed." Thorin said. One by one, the others took a knee and bowed. Asta lifted her chin, but put a hand to Thorin's shoulder.

"You owe me nothing, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór." Asta said, her voice soft. Thorin looked up at her and rose. "You have brought me closer to my true destination and for that I am thankful."

"You mean you will leave?" Kili asked. Asta nodded.

"Yes." Asta gave a soft laugh. "You have reclaimed Erebor for the dwarves! You no longer need me. Nor did you ever. It was I who truly needed you."

Asta stepped and bowed, holding out her hands in respect. "You have my thanks. And I take my leave." Asta said, standing. She placed her sword in Thorin's hands and turned to leave, stepping out the front doors of Erebor. As she looked onto the horizon, she saw in the moonlight the winged figure of the shamed Smaug. A smirk formed on her face and she followed the trail.


End file.
